Lancers
by Cheshyyr
Summary: Les Lancers sont la fierté d'Akaba Reiji. Grace à eux il peut protéger leur dimension de l'envahisseur de la dimension fusion. Malheureusement, il y a un léger problème. Les Lancers ne s'entendent pas si bien que ça.
1. Prologue

Lorsque Yuya s'était réveillé, il avait su instinctivement que cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres. Pour commencer, aucun de ses cauchemars, devenu récurrent, n'étaient venu le perturbé cette nuit et seul le sentiment que quelque chose allait arriver l'avait hanté. Par la suite au petit déjeuner, il avait eu la surprise de voir sa mère au fourneau avec à côté d'elle, une énooorme pile de pancakes. Elle l'avait poussé à en manger autant qu'il pouvait comme-ci s'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il pouvait déguster les pancakes de sa mère. Son pressentiment se vérifia lorsque sa mère lui annonça qu'Akaba Reiji l'avait demandé pour ce soir. Cela aurait pu être sans grande étonnement si sa mère ne l'avait pas obligé à faire ses bagages pour cette soirée et lorsqu'il posait des questions à sa mère, cette dernière détournait le sujet avec rapidité et il avait fini par abandonner. Il partait peut-être en mission dans une autre dimension.

Cette déclaration de son esprit ne le rassura pas pour autant. Après tout, jusqu'ici Akaba Reiji ne leur avait JAMAIS demandé de préparer quoi que ce soit avant les missions. Sauf pour les petites choses indispensable mais le directeur de la LDS s'était toujours débrouiller pour son occuper. Il n'avait tenté qu'une fois et les nombreux oublis lui avaient fait friser une crise de nerf et l'avait convaincu de ne jamais recommencer.

C'est donc, avec ce très mauvais pressentiment que Yuya se rendit à la LDS avec tous les Lancers. Lorsque le majordome d'Akaba Reiji les accueilli, le jeune duelliste fut définitivement convaincue que les Lancers n'étaient pas là pour une mission. On les avaient tous conduit devant une maison non loin de la tour de la LDS et le directeur les attendait devant la porte. C'était son majordome qui les avait conduit là sans daigner leur donner une quelconque explication.

Akaba Reiji les jaugea du regard un à un vérifiant que les Lancers étaient tous là. La plupart lui rendirent un regard agacé sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas présent pour une mission.

« Voici, déclara Akaba Reiji, bien droit, la maison des Lancers. »

Sur ses mots le jeune homme rentra à l'intérieur s'attendant à ce qu'ils le suive sans discuté. Ce qu'ils firent automatiquement trop éttonés par ce que venait de leur annoncé le directeur de la LDS. Une maison ?! Et pourquoi faire ?!

Une fois à l'intérieur, Yuya resta cloué sur place. Il savait que la LDS était un établissement qui n'avait pas à s'en faire question argent, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Akaba Reiji dépenserait autant rien que pour faire une maison pour les Lancers. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour agir plus vite en cas de crise ? Car il n'en doutait pas, cette maison avait été construite pour qu'ils vivent tous dedans. L'atitude de sa mère confirmait cette supposition.

En tout cas, en rentrant dans l'immense établissement le jeune homme avait l'impression de s'être fait encore manipulé. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard mauvais à Akaba Reiji lorsque ce dernier se mit devant eux attendant que les Lancers finissent leur inspection. Tous regardaient autour d'eux ébahis. Sauf Shingo Sawatari bien évidemment. La première à se désintéresser de son environnement fut Serena qui lança un regard circonspect au chef des Lancers.

Akaba attendit tranquillement que le reste finissent d'observer autour d'eux gardant un visage totalement impassible. Yuya croisa les bras son regard noir fixant toujours sur l'adulte.

« A partir de maintenant, fit Akaba Reiji une fois qu'il eut l'attention de tout le monde, vous vivrez ensemble. Vous serez trois par chambres. Beaucoup d'entre vous ne s'entendent pas, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Or, si les Lancers n'ont pas un minimum de cohésion certaines opérations risquent d'être compromises.

-Et si malgré tout on ne s'entend pas ? demanda Shun avec animosité n'ayant point envie de se mêler à ceux des autres dimensions.

Un léger sourire, enfin disons plutôt que le coin des lèvres d'Akaba Reiji se relevèrent légèrement.

-Débrouillez-vous. J'ai bien pris garde à vous mettre avec celui avec qui vous entendez le moins. » répondit Akaba Reiji.

Tous lui lancèrent un regard noir avant de se fusiller du regard les uns les autres. Voilà une idée dont seul Akaba Reiji semblait apprécier… Beaucoup mettrait de la mauvaise volonté juste par esprit de contradiction. Obéir aveuglément n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Particulièrement pour un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ou très peu.

Akaba Reiji ne semblait n'en avoir que faire de leur désaccord. Après tout, IL décidait. Point. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Malheureusement les Lancers en face de lui semblait en avoir beaucoup de mal à s'y faire. Il attendit une nouvelle fois qu'ils se calment avant de déclarer :

« Shun, Yuya, et moi-même seront dans la même chambre. »

Yuya grimaça, fusillant du regard le directeur de la LDS. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à le supporté juste en le voyant quelque fois alors, partager son quotidien… Il fronça le nez. Grande joie en perspective. Shun se contenta de croiser les bras. Seul le léger froncement des sourcils permettait de voir qu'il était contrarié.

Reiji fit une pausese observant ses nouveaux colocataires avant de reprendre.

« Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Mcfield de même. »

Le premier cité se tétanisa les yeux écarquillés. Il lança un regard désespéré à Yuya qui lui répondit par un sourire désolé. Les deux autres restèrent de marbre. Dennis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé en lançant un coup d'œil au Gongenzaka renfrogné à sa droite. Cela promettait d'être amusant.

« Ensuite mon frère et Tsukikage seront dans la même chambre et Serena aura sa propre chambre. »

Personne ne contesta sur ce dernier point. Gongenzaka faillit faire une remarque au sujet du petit frère mais un coup de coude bien placé de Yuya lui fit changer d'avis. Layra tremblait déjà à l'idée de dormir loin de son frère avec des inconnus.

« Vous êtes d'accord ? demanda Akaba Reiji.

-Comme-ci il en avait quelque chose à faire. » marmonna Sawatari en croisant les bras traduisant par la même occasion leur pensée commune.

Si Akaba Reiji avait entendue, il n'en montra rien. D'ailleurs il ne s'emblait n'attendre aucune réponse puisqu'il continua comme-ci il n'avait jamais posé de question.

« Très bien. »

Il lança un coup d'œil à sa montre et reposa leur regard sur eux. Par réflexe , Yuya regard lui haussi l'heure sur l'horloge accroché dans le dos d'Akaba Reiji. Il commençait définitivement à se faire tard.

« Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations jusqu'à miniut grand maximun. déclara-t-il son regard empêchant quiconque de protester.

Sur ses mots le directeur de la LDS se détourna d'eux pour les laisser seul. Les Lancers se regardèrent en silence avant de décider d'un commun accord d'installer leurs affaires dans leur chambre. La nuit s'annoncait

* * *

Les cris résonnaient dans toute la ville alors que les flammes la dévoraient. Face à ces cries, des rires de plus en plus fort envahissait l'air. Rire qui se réjouissait du massacre des habitants de Xyz. Yuya se colla contre le mur épuisé se cachant à l'ennemi qui envahissait les rues. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Une profonde angoisse le saisit. Shun et sa sœur n'était plus avec lui. Pourtant il était sur que, il y à peu, ils étaient juste derrière lui. Le jeune homme se décolla brusquement du mur et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

Dans un souffle toute la ville avait disparut comme-ci elle n'avait jamais existé. Il n'y avait plus rien et le silence avait repris ses droits. Et Yuya se retrouvait seul au milieu du néant.

« Tu t'emmêles dans des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les tiens. »

Yuya sursauta avant de se retourner. Ses yeux croisèrent son propre regard dans un miroir alors que la silhouette de Yuto se superposait à lui. Soudain un mauvais sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son reflet. Ses yeux devinrent incandescant alors que ses cheveux semblaient se redresser. Les ténèbres commencèrent à apparaître sous les pieds se son double. Sans se départir de son sourir, son reflet lui indiqua ses pieds du doigt. Yuya baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur les mêmes ténèbres qui sagitaient et grossissaient sous ses pieds. La panique revint plus forte et le jeune homme essaya, en vain, de se dégager. Il s'enfoncait de plus en plus sans pouvoir rien faire alors que son propre reflet lui disait au revoir de la main. Puis, tout disparut.

Yuya se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée. Il porta une main tremblante sur son cœur qui battait la chamade les yeux écarquillés. Une main dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard de Shun. Yuya papillonna les yeux cherchant à se raccrocher à la réalité. Derrière Shun, le jeune homme entraperçue Akaba Reiji parfaitement réveillé. Il détourna vivement le regard.

« Bois-ça. fit doucement et fermement Shun.

Yuya lui lança un regard vide avant de baisser les yeux sur la tasse que tenait le plus vieux dans sa main juste devant son nez.

-Ça te fera du bien. continua Shun.

Yuya prit une profonde inspiration avant de tendre les mains vers la tasse. Ces dernières tremblaient. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à tenir la tasse dans sa main. Pourtant, lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec le thé chaud, ses mains se refermèrent automatiquement dessus cessant de trembler. La chaleur de la tasse lui réchauffa doucement les mains. Yuya se détendit légèrement avant de hocher la tête vers Shun.

-Merci. » mumura-t-il d'une voix trop faible et rocailleuse à son goût.

L'habitant de Xyz se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit et de regarder le plafond. Yuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Cela finit de le détendre alors que le liquide chaud réchauffait tout son corps. Un mouvement du coin de l'œil lui apprit qu'Akaba Reiji s'était recouché.

Yuya se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller buvant distraitement la boisson. Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus fort et Yuya aurait préféré ne jamais en faire devant ses deux colocataires. Après tout, personne n'apréciait d'être prit en plein moment de faiblesse. Jusqu'ici le jeune homme avait réussi à cacher ses sommeils troublés ainsi que sa fatigue du à ses nuits sans sommeil à sa mère et ses amis. Ses cauchemards avait même commencer diminuer. Mais ce changement brutal d'environnement l'avait surement perturbé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Sans aucun de ses repères habituel, le réveil de ce cauchemar l'avait laissée complètement perdu.

Yuya lança un coup d'œil à Shun toujours non loin de lui semblant attendre qu'il finisse sa tasse. Il avait su promptement réagir face à ce cauchemar. Le jeune homme observa plus attentivement la figure habituellement pâle de l'habitant de Xyz. De légères cernes entouraient ses yeux. En voilant un autre qui faisait de mauvais rêve. Et surement, comme-lui. Tout du moins le début devait fort ressembler aux siens.

« Je vais bien maintenant. Je m'en voudrait de t'empêcher de dormir. fit Yuya avec un léger sourir.

Shun lui lança un regard scruteur l'air de réfléchir à se qu'il allait faire, puis il finit par se lever après lui avoir adressé un hochement de tête. Yuya le regarda se coucher silencieusement avant de détourner le regard une fois que le jeune homme eut fermé les yeux.

Yuya attendit quelques minutes avant de se décider lui aussi à faire de même. Il posa la tasse sur sa table de chevet et se ralongea dans son lit espérant que le sommeil reviendrait. Sa fatigue qui l'avait fuit après son réveil était revenu avec force.

Tic tac. Tic tac.

Yuya garda les yeux ouvert fixés sur la pendule alors que le souffle de Shun se ralentissait. Il dormait à présent. La chambre avait retrouvé son calme et sa sérénité. Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. La fatigue bien présente n'empêchait pas le sommeil de le fuir. Avec un soupir, Yuya se redressa. Il ne se rendormirait pas à nouveau. Son esprit était trop troublé pour retrouver le calme dont-il avait besoin pour retrouver le sommeil. Yuya attrapa la tasse posé sur la table de chevet avant de se lever glissant ses pieds dans ses chaussons. Il frissonna lorsque le froid rentra en contact directement sur sa peau. Avec discrétion, le jeune homme se glissa or de la chambre.

Une fois dehors, il descendit les escaliers. Dans l'entrée, son regard dériva vers la salon où la une télé trônait. Voilà qui dervait l'aider à lui changer les idées. Yuya s'assied dans le canapé en face avant de s'installer confortablement. Il prit la télécommande sur la table qui le spérait de la télé avant de l'allumer avant de baisser le son. Pendant un moment le jeune homme zappa sans trouver quelque chose d'intéressent à regarder. Au final, il se contenta d'éteindre la télé avec un soupir. Puis peu à peu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus se rouvrir dans cette nouvelle maison qui acceuillerait dorénavant tout les Lancers pour les années à venir.

* * *

Voilà! Petite introduction avant d'entrée en la matière! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire avec nos Lancers préférés ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le finir !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Et maintenant les réponses !

LlamasdelCielo : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente de n'avoir pas trop fait de fautes d'orthographes et j'espère que pour ce chapitre ce sera la même chose ! Yuya est le caractère avec qui j'ai le plus de facilité (pour une raison obscure) par contre j'ai un peu de mal avec Serena :). Pour tes questions il y en qu'une seul on je peut te répondre (sinon ce n'est pas drôle). Normalement, sauf changement de dernière minute Yuto, Yugo et Yuri ne feront pas d'apparition. Peut-être que je ferais un chapitre bonus avec eux. J'avoue que sa me tente bien ! Encore merci pour ta review ! (Je ne t'aie pas fait trop attendre ?)

Guest : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que la continuation te plaira !

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Mais bon, peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça.

* * *

« Ca suffit maintenant ! » rugit une voix dans toute la maisonnée.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Après trois jours en communauté, Gongenzaka avait été le premier à craquer (pour la énième fois…). Dennis y était pour beaucoup. D'ailleurs se dernier se tenait les côtes à coté de Serena totalement impassible à son entourage.

Les gros pas de Gongenzaka résonnèrent dans l'escalier et Yuya identifia rapidement le bruit d'une valise.

« Akaba Reiji ne te laisseras jamais partir. fit remarquer Serena sans bouger à l'adresse de Gongenzaka qui atteignait enfin l'entrée une énorme valise dans la main.

-J'en ai rien à faire. Cette fois, c'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase !

-Qu'as-tu fais cette fois ? demanda Sawatari à l'adresse de Dennis d'un air circonspect dont le sourire atteignait désormais ses oreilles.

-Et bien c'est drôle qu'il parle de goutte d'eau qui fait déborder la vase puisque, vois-tu, fit théâtralement Dennis, j'ai pris un verre d'eu remplit à rebord que j'ai retourné à l'aide d'un papier sur sa table de chevet. Pour le retirer, il était obligé de renverser toute l'eau qu'il avait dedans ! »

Dennis finit sa tirade avec un air très joyeux sur le visage, fière comme un paon. Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Shun alors que Yuya se levait précipitamment pour rejoindre son ami dans l'entrée. Du coin de l'œil Gongenzaka remarqua son mouvement et réagit directement.

« Non Yuya ! Cette fois tu ne m'empêcheras pas de partir ! »

Car oui, s'était au moins la huitième fois en trois jours que Gongenzaka clamait haut et fort qu'il allait s'en aller et à chaque fois Yuya avait dut le calmer. Shun commençait à avoir sérieusement la migraine.

« Gongenzaka… tenta tout de même Yuya.

-NON ! Ne parle pas ! rugit Gongenzaka. Je quitte cet endroit !

-Ah bon ? fit malicieusement Dennis ignorant le regard exaspéré que lui lançait Yuya qui commençait en avoir assez de devoir gérer leur gaminerie.

Etait-il la seule personne censée ici ?

-Selon ton style de duel tu devrais être le dernier à partir et là, tu fuis aussi vite que tes jambes d'habitude immobile le peuvent ? »

Le visage de Gongenzaka rougit de colère. Il se retourna vers le frisé et pointa un de ses gros doigts vers lui.

« Pardon ?! N'insulte pas mon style de duel !

-Rien ne vaut le style du père de Yuya répliqua Dennis en croisant les bras et hochant la tête d'un air sérieux.

-Très bien ! Affrontons-nous alors !

-Ah ça non ! répliqua Serena. Ou sinon vous le faîte dehors et non dans l'entrée. La dernière ce n'est pas vous qui avez du tout ranger !

-Tu es une fille c'est normal de ranger pour toi. »

Le coussin que se prit Sawatari dans la figure répondit pour Serena.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire paniquer Layra qui se cachait quelque seconde plutôt derrière le coussin que Serena lui avait arraché des mains pour l'envoyer dire bonjour à la figure de Sawatari. C'était le seul qui avait été à porter de main. Le jeune garçon se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons.

Face à cela, le ninja de l'équipe menaça la jeune fille d'un shuriken sous la gorge. Cette dernière ne cilla pas se contentant de regarder d'un œil noir Tsukikage.

« Pourquoi Akaba Reiji n'est jamais là quand on à besoin de lui ?! se récria le blond en portant les mains à ses oreilles.

-Yuya ! s'écria Shun dont sa tête ne pouvait plus supporter autant de de bruit. Occupe toi de ce gosse ! »

Yuya ne fit aucun commenataire sachant parfaitelement que l'habitant de Xyz avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Trèèèèèèèèès mauvaise nuit.

Avec douceur, Yuya s'approcha de Layra. Il lui sourit chaleureusement essayant d'ignorer ses hurlements qui lui vrillait les tympans.

« Layra. » appela-t-il esperant le faire réagir en vain.

Pour toute réponse le jeune frère d'Akaba Reiji se recrovilla plus sur lui-même espérant échapper à un ennemi imaginaire. Il recrovilla ses mains vide contre lui ses yeux s'agitant dans tout les sens.

Yuya cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ses mains…vide ? Où était donc le doudou dont-il ne se séparait jamais ?

« STOP ! s'écria Yuya. Plus personne ne bouge. »

Par il ne savait quel miracle, tout les Lancers en train de se disputer se figèrent dans leur « occupation ». Seul Layra semblait totalement hermétique à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Le regard de Yuya se porta sur Sawatari qui semblait se remettre du coussin dans la figure que Serena lui avait envoyé de toute ses forces. Il semblerait que le doudou est fait partie du voyage.

« Sawatari, peux-tu me donner la peluche ? » fit Yuya en lui montrant sa main droite écrasant le doudou de Layra au sol.

Ce dernier le prit dans sa main et regarda le doudou quelques secondes. Une grimace apparut sur son visage alors qu'il l'observait.

Layra s'arrêta de hurler et fixait désormais sans sourciller sa peluche entre les mains de Sawatari. Sawatari qui releva les yeux vers Yuya avec un air semi-coupable. Après tout ce n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute. Yuya le fixa dans les yeux. Le doudou semblait avoir un problème.

« Manquait plus que ça. marmonna Shun en se massant les tempes une veine palpitant sur son front qui semblait lui aussi avoir deviner que le doudou de Layra avait un problème.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Gongenzaka perplexe. Tu lui rends son doudou au gamin oui ou non ?

-Il est déchiré. J'en ai bien peur. » répliqua Sawatari en laissant un coup d'œil vers Layra qui n'avait toujours pas réagit.

Le gamin donnait l'impression d'une bombe qui pouvait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Sawatari fit glisser son regard vers Serena qui l'ignora superbement. Il n'avait qu'à pas la chercher c'est tout. Etre la seul fille dans une bande de garçon n'était pas le chose la plus facile au monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Gongenzaka en jetant un œil à Layra qui n'avait de cesser de fixer son doudou sans détourner le regard ni cligner des yeux.

-Quelqu'un sair coudre ? demanda Dennis en portant sa main à son menton pour cacher son nouveau sourir naissant.

-Tu ne cesses donc jamais de sourire ? répliqua Gongenzaka en lui jetant un regard noir.

Dennis se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire éclatant qui fit grincer des dents l'ami de Yuya.

-Sérieusement, fit Sawatari coupant court à la dispute naissante, quelqu'un est capable de réparer cette peluche ?

-On a vraiment des têtes à coudre ? répliqua sèchement Shun en croisant les bras les yeux fermés.

Sawatari lui lança un regard noir.

-Je n'ai fait que poser une question, marmonna-t-il.

-Et bien cesse. répliqua Serena.

Les deux jeunes gens se jaugèrent du regard avant que le blond ne lance dans sa direction la peluche.

-Débrouille-toi. C'est toi qui la déchiré.

-Tu me cherches, tu me trouves. » répliqua sèchement Serena en lui relançant la peluche.

Yuya leva les yeux aux ciels agacés. Il avait peut-être fait la promesse de toujours sourire, mais des fois, il avait vraiment envie de les étranglés. Tous. Au moins, Gongenzaka en avait oublié de partir. C'était déjà un bon point.

Avec la résignation de passé l'après-midi dans le bruit, Yuya se laissa tomber au coté de Shun dont le calme semblait séfiler au fur et à mesure des minutes. Le jeune garçon posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et décida de rester passif. Tout intervention pouvait enveminer plus que n'était déjà la situation et ce à quatre-vingt dix neuf pourcents des cas. Il avait tester.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance Akaba Reiji débarquerait et calmerait tous ce beau monde.

« Hum hum »

Yuya releva mollement la tête vers l'entrée et cligna plusiseurs fois des yeux. Miracle ! Akaba Reiji était de retour. Lui qui d'habitude restait en haut de sa tour les honorait de sa présence. Enfin, pas de sa seul présence. Derrière lui Yuya apercut la femme qui l'accompagnait parfois avec son visage stricte et ses habits de travail violet trop serré. Elle les jaugeait tous de son regard sévère.

Avec un certain soulagement le calme revint dans la pièce. Si on omettait un certain doudou volant que ce lançait plus ou moins discrètement Sawatari et Serena.

Du coin de l'œil, Yuya aperçut Layra qui se recrovillait encore plus dans une tenative désespéré de se fondre dans le canapé. En l'absence de son doudou, ses mains s'agitaient désespérement dans le vide. Son regard fixait la femme alors que cette dernière ne faisait que l'ignorer. Son regard bleu ciel ne faisait que passer sur lui sans jamais le voir.

Sawatari relança une dernière fois la peluche à Serena comme-ci les deux nouvelle arrivants ne pouvaient pas le voir et se leva avec élégance le coussin dans la figure oublié.

Il s'inclina devant la femme et Yuya ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un clown tellement ce geste semblait exagéré. Seul la femme aux cheveux violet à la coiffure compliquée semblait apprécier le geste.

« Madame, c'est un honneur de vous voir. fit Sawatari en se redressant.

-Bonjour Shingo-kun et bonjour au reste des Lancers. dit-elle en faisant à nouveau le tour des membres des Lancers.

Ces derniers lui répondirent mais cela ressemblait plus à un grognement inaudible qu'autre chose. Ils n'avait pas tous eu l'éducation de première classe de Sawatari.

Une lueur agacé passa dans ses yeux qui se plissèrent faisant apparaître des rides au coin de ses yeux. Son regard se porta sur Akaba Reiji avec un air de reproche. Si celui-ci remarqua quoi que ce soit, il ne fit aucun commentaire. La femme ne semblait pas vraiment les apprécier. Son regard devenu peu aimable ne découragea pas Sawatari qui tournoya sur lui-même attrapant par la même occasion la pelcuhe entre les mains de Serena avant de s'adresser de nouveau à la nouvelle arrivante.

« Madame, votre fils à vue son doudou déchiré dans des circonstances obscures. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui puisse le réparer ? »

Yuya écarquilla les yeux. Son fils ? Le jeune homme regarda les deux personnes. Il ne se ressemblait pas du tout. Et surtout, cela voudrait dire que c'était sa mère qui le terrorisait ainsi ? Yuya lança un œil courroucé à la jeune femme. C'était à cause d'elle que Layra ne pouvait sourire commes les autres enfants.

Cette dernière insencible à ce qui se passait dans la tête de Yuya balaya les propos de Sawatari de sa main. Elle posa un regard sévère sur Layra qui se mit à trembler de tout ses membres.

« Ce n'est qu'un doudou. dit-elle d'un air revêche sans quitter Layra des yeux. Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir cette chose déjà rapiécé de partout. C'est indigne. Vous n'avez qu'à le jeter cher Shingo-kun. »

Puis elle se détourna d'eux semblant faire comme-ci ils n'avaient jamais été là. Elle regarda Reiji et son regard sembla s'adoucir. Yuya sentit sa colère monter d'un cran face à cela. Même Sawatari n'agissait pas ainsi alors qu'il était le digne fils à papa.

« Reiji-san. Tu es sûr d'avoir choisi les bons Lancers ? Ce ne sont que des personnes en qui nous ne pouvons avoir confiance. Il vaudrait mieux choisir des gens de notre école. Pas ces…

La femme ne semblait pas trouver ses mots tellement ils étaient innommables.

-L'avenir de notre dimension dépends d'eux. reprit-elle. Les personnes de notre école semblent plus recommandables. De plus cette maison me semble exagérée pour ça. »

Pendant toute sa tirade Akaba Reiji n'avait fait que regarder sa mère impassible. Du coté des Lancers chacun avait une réaction différente. Shun et Serena semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler tandis que Gongenzaka recroquevillait ses poings avec une envie pressante d'envoyée la femme contre le mur. Yuya se contenta de la fusiller du regard alors que les deux seul Lancers de la LDS se lançait des coups d'œil.

« Mère, finit par dire Reiji, je dois vous rappelez que deux des Lancers sont de la LDS. De plus, les autres ont battu les autres élèves de la LDS lors de de la Maiami Championship.

-C'était un coup de chance. rpliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et les deux choisis de notre école sont loin d'être les meilleurs. »

Dennis regardait la mère de Reiji avec un air perplexe alors que le visage de Sawatari se décomposait. Ce dernier lança un regard agacé à la mère de Reiji. Yuya crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose à propos de son père. Yuya n'était pas sûr que sur ce coup ce dernier puisse l'aider.

« Je ne vous permet pas de nous parler comme ça. »

C'était Gongenzaka qui avait parlé, les bras de nouveau croisés contre sa poitrine. La mère de Reiji se retourna vers lui et le regarda comme-ci elle venait de découvrir son existence.

« C'est vrai. ajouta Serena. Nous nous battions quand vos élèves préférés fuyaient et pleuraient comme des mauviettes face à l'ennemi.

-Ce n'est pas notre genre de fuir. ajouta Dennis en lançant un coup d'œil amusé à Gongenzaka qui décida de l'ignorer.

-De plus nous n'avons aucune leçon à recevoir de quelqu'un qui reste loin du terrain. dit Shun en croisant les bras. Ce sont les actions de l'Homme qui compte. Pas les paroles.

-Bien dit Shun ! s'exclama Sawatari qui se tenait debout devant eux alors que les autres Lancers se tenaient de chaque coté de lui assis sur le fauteuil fixant la mère de Reiji qui ouvrit la bouche restant sans voix. Nous sommes les Lancers, continua Sawatari en mettant son poing sur son cœur, et nous protégerons notre dimension de l'envahisseur ! »

Si Yuya n'était pas si en colère, il aurait explosé de rire. Et dire qu'il y a peine quelques minutes ils se disputaient comme-ci leur vie en dépendait. On dirait que seul un ennemi commun pouvait les faire s'allier tout comme leur volonté de protéger leur dimension. La femme releva plus haut la tête comme pour leur montrer sa supériorité ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère des Lancers. Ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui tout de même.

« Vous vous en mordrez les doigts une fois que vous aurez échoué.

\- On n'échouera pas. répliqua Yuya en se levant. On sauvera notre monde. »

Il attrapa au passage le doudou de Layra et s'approcha de ce dernier avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Nous ferons sourire le monde entier. ajouta-t-il en faisant un sourire éclatant à Layra et en lui rendant sa peluche. Et je commencerais par toi Layra. Tu verras, on répareras t'as peluche et ton sourire.

-Eh bien. fit Akaba Reiji en s'approchant à son tour. Vous voyez que vous pouvez vous entendre. »

Il lança un regard de défi à sa mère l'air de dire « tu vois ? Mon équipe de Lancers peut s'entendre. » Cette dernière lui rendit son regard. Il prit le doudou des mains de Layra avant de se diriger vers la sortie avec sa mère.

« Je vais le faire réparer se sera plus simple. »

Derrière lui ,alors qu'il sortait de la maisonnée avec un horrible air fière de lui, les Lancers restèrent figés. Ils avaient définitivement l'impression de s'être fait avoir et d'avoir été l'enjeu d'un pari stupide.

* * *

Reiji c'est mal de manipuler ton entourage comme ça. Ca va un jour te retourner dans la poire !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapitre 2

J'ai enfin finit ce chapitre ! Il faut dire qu'il est plus long que les autres. Dans ce dernier le point de vue de Sawatari apparaît pour son plus grand plaisir. X) Et pas d'Akaba Reiji mais ne vous inquiéter pas ! Il réapparaît bientôt.

Et maintenant reviews time !

LlamesdelCielo: L'attente cette fois a été plus longue! Je ne m'attendais pas à en faire plus de pages que la dernière fois :) Yuya est trop gentil pour ça voyons! Et puis je ne suis pas sur qu'il y arriverait x) Pour Shun je l'avais expliqué dans le prologue (désolé si ce n'est pas clair) mais tout comme Yuya il fait des cauchemars. Alors deux personnes qui font des cauchemars dans la même pièce c'est égale à des nuits magnifiques. Yuya ferait tout pour faire sourire Layra x) Il fallais bien faire redescendre sur terre Sawatari! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

PS: Ça allait x)

PSS: Pour ma défense j'en ai répondu à une!

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Yu Gi Oh Arc V ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, quatre secondes…

Sawatari lança un regard inquiet autour de lui.

Une minute zéro seconde, une minute une seconde, une minute deux secondes, une minute trois secondes…

Yuya regardait ses cartes à la recherche de nouvelle stratégie, Gongenzaka se tenait les yeux fermés à ses cotés, l'air de méditer. Tsukikage ne bougeait pas comme à son habitude tout comme Layra qui semblait vouloir fuir très loin. Il s'était une fois enfui mais son frère lui ayant interdit de partir de la maison, Yuya l'avait retrouvé dans le placard à balais. Dennis écrivait comme un malade sur une feuille, s'arrêtant quelque fois pour réfléchir en mâchouillant son crayons, et leurs jetaient de temps à autre des coups d'œil. Serena semblait s'ennuyer à mourir tandis que Shun lisait un livre de cinq cent pages. Comment pouvait-il lire quelque chose de si énorme ?

Enfin bref, les Lancers vaquaient à leurs occupations dans le silence le plus total. Et lui, le grand Sawatari Shingo, comptait.

Deux minutes trente secondes… trois minutes zéro seconde… trois minutes trente secondes, quatre minutes zéro seconde…

Le silence régnait dans la pièce aussi lourde que du plomb. Bien que les Lancers soient tous présent dans la même pièce on pouvait entendre les mouches volées paisiblement. Preuve d'une avancée considérable dans leur relation et dans leur capacité à se supporter les un les autres.

Pourtant, cela n'allait pas à Sawatari. Pas-du-tout. Inacceptable. To-ta-le-ment inacceptable. Le jeune homme agita la tête dans tous les sens comme s'il voulait montrer son mécontentement au monde entier. Seul Shun lui lança un regard curieux face à son attitude.

Les Lancers ne pouvaient ressembler à cela. Ce n'était pas les Lancers. Les Lancers ne pouvait être aussi calme.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » cria-t-il à haute voix, plaquant ses mains contre la table.

Les Lancers lui lancèrent un regard blasé. Le silence n'avait durer que cinq minutes et en voilà un autre qui se remettait à faire du bruit.

« On ne peut pas continuer ainsi ! »

Sawatari se leva avant de se mettre debout sur la table, les mains sur les hanches. Il les contempla tous, ainsi mit en hauteur.

« Ecoutez-moi tous ! fit Sawatari en agitant son bras et son doigt tendu vers eux d'un air mécontent. Les Lancers ne peuvent rester ainsi dans le silence ! Il faut faire quelque chose.

-On ne se tape plus dessus. T'es pas content ? » répliqua Serena.

Sawatari se mit à taper du pied pour montrer que non, il n'était pas content. Yuya regarda avec inquiétude la table qui grinçait légèrement sous les assauts du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas vraiment prévu pour supporter le poids d'un homme et encore moins le poids de quelqu'un lui tapant dessus de son pied.

« Et toi tu es contente de ça ?! C'est anormal. Rien que de voir Dennis arrêter d'embêter Gongenzaka ça me fait froid dans le dos.

-Moi ça me va très bien. marmonna Gongenzaka.

-Ce n'est pas comme-ci ils venaient de se crier dessus, cinq minutes avant que tu ne décides que les Lancers étaient trop calme. répondit Serena en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On est chacun de notre coté. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les Lancers seront une équipe soudée.

-Tu es donc d'accord avec Reiji maintenant. fit remarquer Shun.

-Il n'a pas totalement tort. Des missions pourraient devenir des catastrophes si une dispute dégénère. » fit remarquer avec sérieux Sawatari.

Le silence accueilli ses paroles. Il fallait avouer, mais s'ils ne le feraient jamais à haute voix, que Reiji n'avait pas tort. Pourtant certain ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y aller à reculons. Au départ ils n'étaient pas là pour s'entendre entre eux.

« Maintenant que l'on est là, autant faire un effort non ? ajouta Sawatari en voyant que personne ne réagissait.

-C'est une phrase pleine de bon sens venant de toi Sawatari. Etonnant. fit remarquer Dennis.

-Quoi ?!

-Que proposes-tu ? le coupa Shun.

-Hmm. Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de claquer des doigt. Un jeu de société ! »

Sur ses paroles Sawatari ferma les yeux prêts à se recevoir quelque chose à la figure mais le manque de réaction les lui fit rouvrir. Les Lancers se regardaient l'air de réfléchir à l'idée. Venant du blond ils s'attendaient à quelque chose de plus stupide comme faire des jeux à boire ou s'enfermer tous dans une petite salle pendant vingt quatre heures.

« Pendu ! s'exclama Dennis en se frottant les mains.

-Trop ennuyant. répliqua directement Gongenzaka.

\- De plus on n'a pas de tableau. ajouta Yuya avant même que Dennis ne puisse songer à protester.

-Les petits chevaux. proposa un peu au hasard Serena.

-On est huit. répondit en soupirant Yuya.

-Puissance quatre ! s'exclama Sawatari en se lançant dans la bataille.

-T'as pas entendu ? répondit Gongenzaka. On est huit ! Le puissance quatre se joue à deux !

-Action ou vérité. proposa malicieusement Dennis.

-Non. »

La réponse fut unanime et personne n'eut d'hésitation. Pas même Sawatari. Dennis n'ajouta rien, mais son sourire voulait tout dire. Il poussa un long soupir. Pourtant ce jeu aurait put leur permettre de se rapprocher beaucoup plus vite et cela aurait été amusant. Surtout pour lui.

« Et pourquoi pas un jeu de carte. proposa Yuya après plusieurs autres tentatives veines de ses compagnons.

-Ca c'est parfait ! s'exclama Sawatari avant de sauter sur ses pieds à la recherche d'un jeu de carte sans attendre l'avis des autres. »

Personne ne protesta puisque l'idée semblait bonne. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche acharnée pour trouver un paquet de carte dans l'immense maison, ils se tenaient maintenant tous en cercle assis par terre autour du paquet de carte. La table avait été poussée dans l'entrée et les fauteuils contre les murs pour qu'ils aient plus de place. Seul Layra avait refusé de participer et se tenait à l'écart. Etonnamment Tsukikage était lui aussi dans le cercle des Lancers. Lancers qui se demandaient s'ils ne devaient pas suivre l'exemple de Layra.

Sawatari semblait très fier son idée et arborait un grand sourire. Encore un qui n'en avait rien à faire que les Lancers puissent avoir besoin parfois de moment de calme et de solitude.

« Alors maintenant que nous avons (enfin) choisi de jouer au carte, quel jeu de carte voulez-vous faire ?

-Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? demanda Serena en haussant un sourcil.

-Bah alors Serena, on a jamais joué aux cartes ?

-Je n'avais pas le temps. » répliqua sèchement la jeune fille en croisant les bras et en détournant la tête.

Et même si elle avait put, avec qui aurait-elle apprit ou même jouer ? Le professeur l'avait enfermé pratiquement tout le temps ou se débrouillait toujours pour la laisser seul avec un garde du corps qui n'avait pas que sa à faire de jouer à de simple carte avec des chiffres dessus.

Dennis rit dans sa cape sachant parfaitement les réflexions internes de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas grave. lui répondit Yuya en lui souriant. On t'apprendra et t'aidera. Après tout ça semble le bon moment pour y apprendre à jouer non ?

Serena lui rendit son sourire. Celui de Yuya était vraiment contagieux.

« La bataille ? proposa Gongenzaka.

-Trop long lorsqu'il ne reste que deux personnes…fit Yuya.

-Le Jin.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Shun qui crut bon de répéter en rajoutant :

-Le Jin. Un jeu rapide très populaire dans ma dimension. Bien après le duel de monstre évidemment.

-Quel son les règles ? demanda Serena d'un air intéressé.

\- Les règles du jeu son simple. fit Shun en faisant passer son regard sur les personnes dans la salle. Les cartes ont pour valeur des points. De un à dix, les cartes ont la même valeur de point que le chiffre marqué sur la carte. Par contre, une dame vaut vingt points, un roi trente points, un joker cinquante points et un valet zéro point. Le but du jeu étant d'avoir le moins de points possible, le valet est donc la meilleure carte.

Enfin, dans le jeu ont donne quatre cartes face cachées aux joueurs. Ces derniers vont en regardé deux au hasard et les garder dans la main. Ensuite, on pioche des cartes et on peut échanger une des cartes que l'on a en main contre cette dernière ou la jeter directement. Le but étant d'avoir le moins de points possible. Si vous voulez garder vos cartes en main en plus de celle pioché, vous devrez jeter une de celle retourné. Si quelqu'un jette une carte et qu'elle vous intéresse, vous pourrez la prendre seulement si c'est à votre tour juste après. Lorsque l'un des joueurs dit Jin ! c'est la fin du jeu. Lorsque la pioche n'a plus de cartes le jeu prend aussi fin automatiquement. Des questions ?

Dennis leva la main et prit directement la parole.

-Si on veut aussi garder les cartes retournées ?

-Tu ne peux que les garder si quelqu'un a dit Jin ! avant que tu ne les aies jetées. Mais c'est quitte ou double puisque tu ne les connaient pas.

-Si l'un des cartes retournées est une bonne carte, le suivant peut la prendre ? demanda Gongenzaka en plissant les yeux.

Shun hocha la tête en prenant les cartes avant de commencer les mélanger d'un geste mécanique.

-Je vois. fit Sawatari d'un air expert. Très bien c'est parti ! On est tous d'accord pour ce jeu ? »

Il eut plusieurs hochements de tête pour signaler l'accord de chacun. Finalement choisir un jeu de carte avait été plus facile que de choisir un jeu de société. Shun semblait vraiment content de pouvoir y jouer.

Ce dernier se mit à distribuer les cartes avec rapidité aux différents joueurs avant de mettre la pioche au milieu.

« Qui commence ? demanda Serena sans jeter un coup d'œil à ses cartes.

-Moi ! » s'exclama Sawatari en levant la main bien haut.

Puis sans attendre il retourna deux de ses cartes avant de piocher. Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Shun qui semblait exaspéré par l'attitude du blond mais ne fit aucun commentaire et retourna deux de ses cartes. Yuya en fit de même et il put enfin regarder ses cartes. Alors qu'il pensait devoir les regarder une à une pour se rappeler le nombre de points que chacune valait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à s'en souvenir. Et il savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire. Il releva les yeux vers les autres qui finissaient d'observer leurs cartes. Yuya croisa le regard de Shun qui le regardait l'air étonné. Au fond de ses prunelles, dans son reflet, Yuya ne se vit pas lui mais Yuto le visage confiant. Les cartes qu'il avait tirées étaient bonnes. Il était en bonne voie pour gagner. Yuya cligna des yeux et Yuto disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Il détourna les yeux en même temps que Shun.

« Et voilà ! s'exclama Sawatari en jetant un carte.

-Il était tant que tu te dépêches. » répliqua Gongenzaka.

Tsukikage qui se tenait juste après Sawatari regarda la carte pendant quelques instants avant de prendre la carte discrètement.

« Tu devais bien être désespéré pour prendre ce valet qui n'a aucun point d'attaque ! fit remarquer Sawatari en crânant.

-Le but est d'avoir le moins de points possible Sawatari. Le valet est la meilleure carte. Elle vaut zéro point. répondit Shun avec un calme surprenant.

Sawatari lança un regard horrifié à Tsukikage puis au reste des Lancers.

-Mais vous auriez put me dire que j'avais fait une énorme erreur !

-Il fallait écouter. répliqua Gongenzaka en piochant à son tour.

-Je pensais que le grand Sawatari Shingo ne faisait jamais d'erreur.

-Là tu me fends le cœur Yuya. répliqua Sawatari avec un sourire provocateur que lui rendit Yuya.

La bataille était lancé entre les deux Lancers.

Dennis qui arrivait ensuite ne prit même pas la peine de piocher et dit tranquillement :

-Jin.

Les Lancers lui lancèrent des regards surpris alors que Shun soupirait.

-Faire Jin ! dès le début n'est pas recommandé. Il vaut mieux le faire une fois que tu as toutes tes cartes dans la main. Il faut quand même laisser le jeu s'installer.

-Humm. Je vois. fit Dennis l'air de réfléchir avant de reprendre sur un ton plus joyeux. Pas grave ! Retournons les cartes et recommençons ! »

Avec un soupir Yuya prit ses cartes dans les mains. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de piocher. Mais heureusement la chance sembla avec lui. Ses deux faces cachés étaient deux faible cartes : un valet et un deux ce qui lui permis de pouvoir gagner. Dennis n'avait pas eut de chance et une de ses cartes retournés s'étaient retrouvé être un joli joker valant cinquante points.

Peu à peu les Lancers furent plus à l'aise avec le jeu et la pièce se remplit de rire joyeux ou parfois des cris retentissaient. Pour une fois ils ne s'insultaient pas par méchanceté mais pour rire ce qui rendait l'atmosphère beaucoup plus bonne enfant. C'était bien la première fois que Sawatari avait une bonne idée…

« Je… je peux jouer ? »

La demande fit presque sursauter Yuya concentré sur la partie. Il releva les yeux vers Layra qui fixait un point derrière lui. Parfois il lui jetait des coups d'œil. Oui. C'était bien à lui qu'il s'était adressé. Un immense sourire illumina ses traits. C'était la plus grande avancée qu'il n'avait jamais eut.

« Mais bien sur ! s'exclama Yuya en se décalant sans prendre en compte son voisin. Assied-toi ! »

Le jeune garçon regarda la place d'un air indécis, enfin d'après l'interprétation de Yuya. Dur de lire dans le regard du jeune garçon. Layra releva la tête et aperçut tous les regards tournés vers lui avec curiosité. Layra écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas. Mais Sawatari ne le laissa pas faire. D'un bond il était déjà au coté de Layra des étoiles plein les yeux. Son idée était décidemment la meilleure. Il lui attrapa les épaules l'empêchant de reculer plus loin. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Layra se fige totalement. Ce que ne sembla pas remarquer Sawatari au plus grand damne de Yuya. Il espérait que le premier pas de Layra ne soit pas réduit à néant par un gosse surexcité blond.

« Layra, Layra, Layra. fit-il théâtralement. Je suis heureux que ma magnifique, sublimissime idée te plaise. Mais prends place, prends place ! »

Sawatari força le plus jeune à s'asseoir et s'assied à ses cotés obligeant le cercle à se décaler de nouveau. Yuya garda un œil sur Layra alors que Sawatari lui demandait toute les trois secondes s'il avait besoin d'aide mais le jeune garçon semblait avoir très bien compris juste en les regardant et Yuya finit par se concentrer seulement sur son jeu.

« Je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! » s'exclama Sawatari en s'adressant à Yuya qui avait le plus de victoire à son actif.

Yuya regarda son jeu et grimaça légèrement. Sawatari avait l'air sur de lui alors qu'il n'avait aucun valet. Il allait sûrement crier Jin ! à la prochaine occasion. Ce qui ne tarderait pas. Dennis, juste avant le jeune homme qui affichait déjà un sourire vainqueur, piocha à son tour. Il regarda sa carte d'un air impassible puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tous les joueurs se crispèrent dans un bel ensemble sauf Sawatari sûr et certain de finir vainqueur. Il ne pouvait que finir vainqueur.

« J'ai une proposition. fit Dennis ses cinq cartes en main cachant son sourire alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Pour pimenter cette dernière partie, que dîtes vous d'un gage pour le perdant ? »

Sawatari ricana et posa sur Dennis un regard sur avec un sourire fière formant presque un « w ».

« Je ne peux que gagner alors j'accepte à la seul condition que le gagnant est quelque chose à y gagner lui aussi.

-Très bien. répondit Dennis sans même avoir réfléchi une seconde.

-Pff. Vous êtes vraiment des gamins. Pourquoi mettre un tel enjeux pour un simple jeu de cartes ? répliqua Gongenzaka d'un ton bourru.

-Pour rajouter de la tension ! s'exclama Dennis. Deux éléments très important pour le spectacle. »

Gongenzaka haussa un gros sourcil peut convaincu. Devant son hésitation, Dennis ajouta malicieusement.

« A moins que tu n'ai peur de perdre Gon-chan. »

Dennis avait détaché les deux dernières syllabe un grand sourire sur les lèvres alors que le visage de Gongenzaka rougissait de colère.

« Très bien ! Je ne me défilerais jamais devant un défi.

-Super ! » s'exclama le frisé avant de porter son attention sur le reste des Lancers qui n'avaient toujours pas donné leur accord.

Ces derniers portaient un regard concentré sur leurs cartes. Est-ce que ces dernières à défaut de leur permettre d'être premier pouvaient les empêcher d'être dernier ?

Yuya regarda sa main. Il avait deux as un deux et un trois. Vu qu'il n'y avait que quatre valets et qu'ils n'était que huit, même s'y quatre personnes avait chacune un valet il en resterait quatre autres sans valet. Avec ce qu'il avait Yuya avait donc peu de chance de perdre. De plus Sawatari vu son air vainqueur semblait au moins avoir un valet au minimum et il était très possible qu'il en ait plusieurs.

Il releva la tête vers Dennis qui souriait encore plus en sachant à l'avance sa réponse.

« Je suis. » fit le jeune homme très vite suivi par Serena et Shun.

Tsukikage fit savoir son accord d'un hochement de tête.

« Moi aussi. »

Les regards se portèrent sur Leyra. Mais cette fois il ne fut pas effrayé trop occupé à regarder ses cartes.

« Je suis dans le pari.

-Super ! » s'exclama Dennis en reposant la carte qu'il avait prise quelques instant plus tôt.

Geste qui fit plissé des yeux les autres Lancers. Ce n'était pas la carte piochée qui l'avait sourire mais son idée ? Yuya poussa un long soupir. Il était certain que le frisé l'avait fait exprès, pour le spectacle. Yuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avec Dennis, il ne s'arrêtait jamais au grand damne de Gongenzaka.

Une fois la carte posée, Dennis mis sa main devant son buste d'un geste élégant avant d'ajouter :

« A vous mon cher. »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Sawatari alors qu'il levait bien haut ses cartes prêt à les abattre sur le sol.

« Puisqu'il le faut, fit-il d'un ton mélodramatique en rejetant sa mèche en arrière de son autre main. Jin !

Sur ses mots tous les Lancers plaquèrent les cartes au sol. Un silence de quelques secondes se fit alors que tous regardaient les cartes de Sawatari. Ce dernier ne se départissait pas de son sourire.

« Alors ? » fit-il avec orgueil.

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Serena, Shun, Gongenzaka et Yuya alors que Dennis pouffait discrètement derrière son gant blanc.

Gongenzaka empoigna par le col le blondinet avec un air terrifiant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fait ce cirque alors que tu n'as aucun valet ? Tu n'as même pas une carte en dessous de six points !

-Je suis Sawatari Shingo, je ne peux que gagner.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu n'as jamais gagné depuis le début. fit remarquer l'air de rien Serena.

-Quoooi ?! Que dis-tu ? s'insurgea Sawatari. Je le dirais à mon père ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

-Qu'il vienne. Je l'attends. répliqua Serena avec un sourire carnassier.

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine de Sawatari qui décide de rien rajouter.

-C'est donc Sawatari qui a un gage. Mais... Dennis laissa sa phrase en suspend pour faire planer le silence, qui est donc l'heureux gagnant ?!

-Moi. »

Encore une fois Layra avait prit succinctement la parole. Il regardait fixement ses cartes comme s'il avait peur qu'elles disparaissent. Cartes qui étaient quatre valets.

« Même Yuya ne l'a pas fait ça. fit remarquer Serena.

-Il a triché j'en suis certain ! s'exclama Sawatari.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de justifier plus son accusation injustifié.

« Non. J'ai gagné. J'ai eu quatre valets. »

Sawatari sentit une goutte apparaître sur son front. Layra prenait vraiment sa victoire au sérieux.

Yuya offrit un grand sourire à Layra qui sembla légèrement gêné.

« Félicitation Layra. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse avoir quatre valets.

-En même temps, un abrutit nous a induit en erreur. dit Serena sans même adresser un regard à la personne visé.

-Tss. » ajouta Shun en croisant les bras d'un air contrarié.

Sawatari eut la politesse de paraître gêné mais ça ne durant pas longtemps. Il attrapa Layra par les épaules d'un air complice effrayant le jeune garçon.

« Alors ? Que veut notre grand gagnant ?

-Que tu le lâches. répondit à la place de Layra, Serena.

-Quoi ?! » s'exclama Sawatari d'un air outré.

La dispute naissant fut une énième fois coupé par Layra qui prit de nouveau la parole. Lorsqu'il gagnait il était décidemment très bavard.

« Rien. J'ai gagné c'est tout.

L'assemblée cligna plusieurs fois des yeux d'un air surpris.

-Pourquoi être rentrée dans le pari alors ? grommela Shun.

-Tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir ? demanda gentiment Yuya au plus jeune.

Ce dernier le regarda alors dans les yeux l'air de réfléchir à la question.

-Mon frère. finit-il par répondre.

Sur le moment Yuya ne sut quoi répondre.

-Il veut qu'on lui offre son frère dans un papier cadeau ? demanda Shun en lançant un regard curieux à Layra avec un air sérieux.

Trop sérieux du point de vue de Yuya. Les Lancers semblaient prêt à kidnapper le directeur de la LDS pour accéder à la demande de Layra. Cela leurs feraient même plaisir.

-Reiji, pensa Yuya, tu t'es mit des gens dangereux sur le dos.

-Pourrais-tu préciser ta pensée ? finit-il par demander au plus jeune.

-Je voudrais que mon frère reste plus longtemps ici. dit Layra en resserrant son doudou ( réparé) contre lui.

-Trop mignon. » souffla Serena tellement doucement que Yuya crut ne pas l'avoir entendue.

Sawatari, toujours accroché à Layra, prit un air mélancolique serrant son poing contre lui comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de triste.

« Layra. finit-il par dire en enlevant son bras des épaules du jeune garçon. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais de ce pas trouver le moyen qu'Akaba Reiji reste ici au lieu de passer son temps dans sa tour ! »

Sur ces mots, Sawatari se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie sous le regard amusé des Lancers. Tsukikage disparut et puis réapparut devant la sortie empêchant le blondinet de sortir.

\- Je crois bien que tu as oublié quelque chose. fit remarquer Shun.

Sawatari se retourna doucement alors qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

-Ah ? fit-il d'un air faussement étonné.

-Ton gage. ajouta Serena en regardant ses ongles.

Les Lancers se lancèrent un regard entendu et se fut Yuya qui annonça le gage.

-Tu vas devoir t'occuper des tâches de tout le monde pendant une semaine. Y compris réparer les bêtises des Lancers. ajouta en pensée Yuya soulagé.

Il s'était vu attribué cette tache d'office et elle était épuisante.

\- Quoi ?! s'insurgea le blondinet. Je…je…je le dirais à mon père ! »

Puis le jeune homme s'enfuit dans la salle de peur que son gage commence tout de suite sous le regard moqueur du reste des Lancers.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Les Lancers commencent (enfin) à mieux s'entendre. J'ai essayé de bien expliqué le jeu de carte dont je ne suis pas sur de son nom mais bon… J'espère que j'ai réussi x). Enfin bref ! Normalement à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous et à toute. J'ai un peu tardée (tout petit peu...ou pas) mais voilà le chapitre 3! Akaba Reiji revient après un chapitre d'absence!

Disclaimers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Llamasdelcielo: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui là! C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre petit Sawatari blond. Je crois que Layra lui a fait un peu peur. En même temps ils ont beaucoup de raison pour le faire x). Reiji aurait du s'y attendre. Ouah. On tu es vraiment fan de ces quatre là! Leur surnom de fruit/légume ma toujours fait marrée mais avec leur cheveux on se demande pas longtemps pourquoi de tel surnom x) Salute!

Ps:de rien!

Pss: Ce chapitre est à peu près de la même longueur ^^

Psss: Phoenix Wright est imbattable! L'accusation ne peut que s'incliner mouhahahaha!

* * *

« Ecoutez ! »

Yuya leva des yeux légèrement surpris vers le fils du maire, ou plutôt sois disant futur maire, qui était monté sur la table, un sourire victorieux éclairant son visage. Peut-être était-ce l'habitude mais personne ne fit attention au jeune homme, préférant rester plongé dans leur occupation respective. Yuya porta doucement son thé (il était devenu accro) à ses lèvres, les yeux toujours posés sur Sawatari savourant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Cet hiver, il faisait définitivement trop froid.

« On est une équipe pas vrai ? »

Pour tout réponse, il s'éleva quelques marmonnements. Tous et chacun voulait profiter d'une journée calme, pour une fois. Ce manque de volonté flagrant ne démonta pas Sawatari, qui continua toujours aussi bruyant.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Akaba Reiji n'est pas assez présent ?! Je trouve qu'on ne devrait pas être les seuls à se subir les uns et les autres. De plus le vœu de Layra nous imposent de faire quelque chose.

Cette fois tous les Lancers levèrent la tête, leur curiositée piquée au vif. Voilà peut-être une chance de se venger d'Akaba Reiji. De plus si ça tournait mal, ils pouvaient toujours rejeter la faute sur le blondinet.

-Au moins, il assume d'être chiant. " marmonna Serena.

Personne ne releva.

"Déjà, il nous faut un plan pour rentrer dans la tour de la LDS. Des idées Lancers?

Sawatari aurait put remplacer Lancers par soldat, que ça n'aurait rien changé.

-Tsukikage est un ninja. fit Serena avec calme et sérieux. On pourrait se cacher derrière un fumigène.

A ses mots le surnommé se redressa, fumigène à la main, pour montrer qu'il était prêt à sans servir. Yuya lui lança un regard perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant de bonne volonté de sa part pour capturer Akaba Reiji.

-Puis on peut prendre une pose et apparaître dans la fumée puis tous se disperser, chacun de notre coté, et enfin tout se rejoindre en un même point: le bureau d'Akaba Reiji. continua théâtralement Dennis le doigt levé devant lui.

C'est qu'il était fier de son idée. Yuya tourna un regard remplit d'espoir vers Gongenzaka qui prenait à son tour la parole.

-Cette idée est complètement stupide. A quoi bon être discret?

Si on pouvait appeler le plan de Dennis et Serena discret...

-Autant foncer dans le tas. Nous resterons inébranlable et rien ne nous feras dévier de notre chemin.

Pour le coup, dire que Yuya était bien déçu aurait été un euphémisme. De son coté, Sawatari hochait la tête de temps à autres, tout en écrivant dans un petit carnet les idées de chacun.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ont ferais ça.

Yuya lança à Shun un regard plein d'espoir. Peut-être allait-il calmer leur délire.

-Après tout, personne ne trouveras bizarre que l'on rentre. Ressortir sera le problème. On ne peut pas partir de la tour Akaba Reiji sous les bras. Les personnes trouveraient ça anormal.

Yuya eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Si Shun s'y mettait aussi, ils étaient mal barré. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il devait réfléchir au fait que ça pouvait être contagieux.

-Donc le problème est de ressortir avec Akaba Reiji entre nos mains. fit Sawatari l'air de réfléchir très sérieusement à la question.

-Cela m'étonnerais que la LDS n'est qu'une seul sortie. Il doit même y avoir une sortie exclusive pour Reiji. fit remarquer Serena.

-Donc on rentre, on assomme Reiji puis on ressort tout simplement par une sortie secondaire? fit Dennis avec une moue déçu.

Il aurait sûrement voulu enlever Akaba Reiji d'une façon beaucoup plus spectaculaire.

-Il faut aussi qu'il soit tout seul. fit remarquer Gongenzaka. La mère et le majordome risque de se mettre au travers de notre route.

-A ce moment là, tu les assommeras Gon-chan. fit Dennis qui voyait sûrement là l'occasion de rendre l'opération plus sensationnel.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas y aller au pif. soupira Yuya lassé part temps de bêtise. Il suffit d'observer les allées et venues de ceux qui vienne voir Akaba Reiji et puis noter les heures où il est seul.

Yuya releva les yeux vers les Lancers et eut un mouvement de recul. Ils le regardaient comme un génie. L'idée ne les avait donc pas effleurés la moins du monde? Pour le coup, Yuya n'osait même pas leur proposer d'attendre tout simplement que Reiji vienne directement dans la maison.

-Hum...Voilà qui mettrait plus de piment. remarqua Dennis l'air de réfléchir à la proposition.

Au moins Dennis trouverait son compte...

D'un geste théâtrale Sawatari referma son carnet.

-Ainsi, clama Sawatari, nous avons le début d'un plan. Si quelqu'un à d'autres idées qu'il vienne me voir. Je m'occupe d'organiser l'observation ainsi que notre fuite pour notre mission Akaba Reiji. La mission AR. Dispersion Lancers!

-Oui!

Yuya regarda les Lancers se lever dans un belle ensemble puis sortir du salon discutant avec excitation de la mission dangereuse à venir.

Avec un sourire confiant et fier, Sawatari descendit de la table tout en remettant ses cheveux en place. Il se dirigea vers Yuya d'un air solennelle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Bien joué Yuya. Grâce à toi, la capture d'Akaba Reiji sera une réussite.

Yuya ne put que détourner le regard. S'ils y arrivaient, il jurait de manger ses cartes pendulum. Parole de duelliste! Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Layra silencieux depuis le début qui les regardait d'un air effrayé.

* * *

Akaba Reiji passa sa main sur son visage. Il se sentait fatigué, ses yeux le brûlaient et la nausée le prenait à la gorge. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement. Cela tombait mal. Il avait du retard et avait compté travailler toute la nuit pour y remédier, mais il n'arrivait à rien. Avec agacement, il effaça tout ce qu'il avait écrit, puisque ce n'était qu'un enchaînement de lettres qui ne voulaient rien dire. Trop de fautes de frappes ou de mots oubliés. Il se laissa retomber sur son siège et lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 4h00 du matin. Il pouvait bien s'accorder deux petites heures de sommeil. Le directeur de la LDS se leva avec difficulté de sa chaise, tremblant légèrement. Il sortit de son bureau et laissa ses pas le guider. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva face à la maison qui abritait les Lencers. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il aperçut la lumière blafarde de la télé encore allumé à travers les fenêtres. Il grimaça en songeant que des Lancers étaient encore debout. Il espérait bien pouvoir filer directement dans son lit, et cela, sans perte de temps.

D'un pas décidé, il rentra dans la maison. Dans l'entrée il se mit à tousser violement mais n'en eut cure et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers.

-Reiji?

Akaba grinça des dents et se tourna vers Yuya dans le salon. Le jeune homme à la chevelure tomate le regardait perplexe de son canapé, la télécommande toujours dans sa main et une tasse de thé dans l'autre. Dans le canapé en face, dans une couverture, Shun dormait d'un sommeil agité.

Il lança un regard noir à Yuya mais celui-ci ne semblait n'en avoir que faire, et l'observait de haut en bas.

-Euh...ça va? demanda Yuya.

Vu comme il le regardait, on aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que Reiji s'effondre d'une minute à l'autre.

-Bien sur que je vais bien.

Les deux hommes se confrontèrent du regard. Reiji reprit la parole le premier.

-Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire. Je vais me coucher.

Puis il se remit à tousser se qui fit froncer les sourcils à Yuya.

-Reiji. Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle le médecin?

Ce dernier avait envie ce masser les tempes. Fierté oblige, il ne le fit pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le laissais pas se coucher? Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire et peu de temps à perdre.

-Et pourquoi ça?

A se demander s'y Reiji s'était vue dans un miroir dernièrement.

-Je n'ai jamais été malade." ajouta sèchement le plus vieux.

Yuya le jaugea du regard pendant plusieurs secondes sans que l'autre ne détourne les yeux. Le directeur de la LDS avait des poches énooormes sous les yeux, qui étaient d'ailleurs injectées de sang, la peau aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine, des difficultés à respirer, toussait et semblait même transpirer. Au moment où il allait lui répondre qu'il y avait une première fois à tout -parce que franchement, si ce n'était pas être malade ça?- le directeur de la LDS s'effondra. Yuya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se demandant s'il rêvait. D'une main distraite il se pinça le bras et rien ne bougea. Reprenant ses esprits, Yuya bondit sur ses pieds manquant de s'écrouler à son tour.

« Shun ! Réveille-toi ! »cria-t-il en se précipitant vers Reiji.

L'habitant de Xyz se réveilla en sursaut alors que Yuya s'agenouillait prêt du directeur de la LDS tout en posant sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant, pâle, en sueur et son souffle était erratique. Mais sinon, il n'était pas malade. Non mais franchement, il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ce laissé aller à ce point-là.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Shun s'agenouillant à ses côtés tout en lançant un regard perplexe à son colocataire de chambre.

-Je crois bien qu'il est malade. répondit Yuya.

-Quelqu'un s'y connaît en médecine dans les Lancers ? »

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent. Yuya n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée.

« Bon. fit Yuya avec plus ou moins de conviction. Shun, tu vas réveiller Gongenzaka pour qu'il m'aide à transporter Reiji jusque dans son lit. Pendant ce temps je vais appeler un médecin.

-N'importe quel médecin ? Reiji ne risque de ne pas apprécier non ? » dit remarquer calmement Shun en jetant un coup d'œil au directeur de la LDS.

Yuya lança un regard noir à Reiji. Il savait que Shun avait raison. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Akaba Reiji n'apprécierait pas qu'un médecin quelconque s'occupe de lui et aille raconter à tous et à toute qu'il avait soigné le directeur de la LDS évanouis.

« Réveille aussi Layra et demande lui qui ils appellent en cas de maladie. déclara Yuya légèrement fatigué. Ils ont sûrement un médecin personnel. Si il ne connaît pas le numéro, va voir blondinet. Il aura sûrement des contacts lui. »

Shun hocha la tête avant de partir vers les escaliers chercher de l'aide. Yuya se leva à son tour pour aller chercher une compresse fraîche. Il le posa sur le front d'Akaba Reiji espérant faire baisser sa fièvre. Yuya en profita pour enlever son écharpe qui devait lui tenir chaud et la mit sur le canapé. Distraitement il se demanda comment se débrouillait Shun. Certains Lancers étaient loin d'être du matin et Yuya l'avait appris à ses dépens.

* * *

Shun regarda avec dégoût l'intérieur de la chambre. Les Lancers n'avait décidemment aucune classe en dormant. Le blondinet tombait à moitié de son lit de la bave dégoulinant de sa bouche. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber se trouvait être l'un des énormes pieds de Gongenzaka sur son ventre. Ce dernier couché en étoile s'étalaient de tous son long sur les trois lit de la chambre. Seul le frisé n'était pas positionné de façon ridicule. Enfin, pas tout aussi ridicule. Il tenait serré contre lui son coussin, la tête enfouit dedans. Shun manqua de sursauter lorsque celui-ci prit la parole d'un ton jovial.

« C'est bon les cacahuètes. De plus c'est un outil de spectacle très important. Il suffirait que d'une seule poignée de cacahuètes pour rendre le monde entier heureux !

Finalement, il n'était pas si mal lotit avec Akaba Reiji et Yuya. L'un étant pratiquement jamais là et l'autre relativement calme malgré que ses nuits soit souvent perturbées par des cauchemars. Il ne pouvait le blâmer. C'était son cas aussi.

Shun s'approcha doucement de Gongenzaka puis l'appela. Pour toute réponse, l'ami de Yuya se mit à ronfler encore plus fort comme pour lui signifier que "non" il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'habitant de Xyz. Finalement c'est Yuya qui avait eu le beau rôle en restant avec Akaba Reiji.

Shun finit par décider que la façon douce ne marcherait pas. D'un coup de pied, il poussa Gongenzaka hors de son lit comme un malpropre. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui complètement perdu. Comme à chacun de ses réveille, ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un voile prouvant qu'il n'était qu'a moitié réveillé. Mais Shun ferait avec. Gongenzaka n'était pas du matin et il lui faudrait au moins deux heures pour se réveiller complètement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Gongenzaka en regardant autour de lui. Pourquoi je suis par terre?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shun. Le Gongenzaka du matin était tout simplement risible.

-Akaba Reiji nous à fait un malaise. déclara Shun sans répondre aux interrogations du plus grand. Yuya voudrait que tu l'aides à le transporter dans notre chambre.

-Ah. fit Gongenzaka sans réagir. Yuya?

Le géant ne semblait même pas avoir la force de faire des phrases complètes.

-Il est en bas. Il t'attend. répondit Shun en prenant bien garde d'articuler.

-Mais pourquoi il est en bas? fit Gongenzaka d'un ton bourru tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

Décidemment le cerveau de Gongenzaka dormait toujours d'un profond sommeil.

-Il faut qu'il dorme sinon il restera petit toute sa vie. continua Gongenzaka.

Sa langue semblait s'être déliée mais son cerveau ne suivait toujours pas. Sous ses yeux le Lancers se leva puis commença à se recoucher. Shun sentit une veine pulser sur son front.

-Ne te recouche pas! s'exclama-t-il sa patience ayant atteint sa limite. Et toi ne rigole pas! ajouta Shun en se retournant vers Dennis qui faisait dorénavant semblant de dormir.

Ce dernier était secoué d'un fou rire qu'il essayait d'étouffer dans son oreiller. Son dos était agité de tremblement. Seul Sawatari restait bien heureux au pays des rêves.

-Je n'y peut rien. Gon-chan est vraiment drôle le matin.

Dennis se redressa, son coussin toujours serré contre lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour lui venir en aide. Devant le regard de Shun, le jeune homme changea vite d'avis.

-Regarde Shun. Il faut faire comme ça.

Sur ces mots Dennis se racla la gorge avant de fixer son regard dans ceux de Gongenzaka.

-Gon-chan. Yuya en bas car Reiji malaise. Toi, aider Yuya pour transporté Reiji évanouis dans chambre. Okay?

Shun lança un drôle de regard à Dennis tout en ce demandant s'il ne se fichait pas de lui. Mais à sa grande surprise, Gongenzaka réagit à la phrase de Dennis.

-Quoi?! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant d'un seul coup. J'y vais!

Le géant se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers le couloir en manquant de se prendre la porte au passage puis partie à gauche.

-Gon-chan! Les escaliers sont à droites!

Des bruits de pas qui s'arrête puis qui reprenne et Gongenzaka repassa devant la porte. Peu de temps après, ils l'entendirent descendre les escaliers.

-Merci. marmonna Shun à l'adresse de Dennis de mauvaise grâce.

-Oh mais c'était un plaisir mon cher. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'Akaba Reiji vient faire un malaise dans notre noble maison.

Un énorme sourire se peint sur ses traits. Il lança son coussin sur le coté avant de se mettre à fouiller dans ses affaires.

-Ah! Dennis brandit bien haut un appareil photo avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. Je vais de ce pas moi aussi aider Yuya!

Sur ces mots, le frisé se précipita à son tour dans le couloir appareil photo en main.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que Sawatari endormit dans sa chambre le visage toujours aussi apaisé.

Avec un peu de chance, Shun n'aurait pas à le réveiller. Restant impassible, l'habitant de Xyz sortit dans le couloir. Prochaine étape: Layra. Il espérait ne pas avoir de difficulté. Le sommeil se rappelait à lui de nouveau.

D'un pas rapide Shun rejoignit la dernière chambre avant de l'ouvrir. Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre un pied à l'intérieur, qu'il se retrouvait menacé par un kunaï sous la gorge. Pas plus démonter que ça, Shun lança un regard noir à Tsukikage. Ce dernier ne baissa pas pour autant son arme.

-Akaba nous a fait un malaise. Je viens voir Layra pour savoir s'il connaît le numéro de son médecin.

Le ninja baissa son arme et se recula. Shun put enfin apercevoir Layra, bien réveillé, qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

-Nii-sama ne va pas bien?

-Non. Pas vraiment non.

Shun grimaça lorsque Layra se mit à trembler.

-NON! cria-t-il. Nii-sama ne peut pas être malade!

-Bien sur que si. répliqua sèchement Shun.

-NON!

Sur ces belles paroles, Layra partit en courant dans le couloir, poussant Shun au passage. Le ninja courut après lui alors que Shun ne faisait aucun geste. Il était peu probable qu'il arrive à tirer le numéro de téléphone de la bouche de Layra. L'état de Reiji semblait le paniquer plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il n'avait plus qu'a réveiller Sawatari. D'un mouvement ample Shun fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la précédente chambre.

Cette fois il rentra sans douceur laissant la porte claquer contre le mur.

-Sawatari! Debout!

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Sawatari sursauta ouvrant les yeux brusquement. Il regarda autour de lui paniqués avant que son regard ne se pose sur Shun. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en lançant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Quatre heures trente du matin. Il reporta un regard noir sur Shun.

-Tu sais que le sommeil c'est une chose sacré? Oser me réveiller! Moi! Sawatari Shingo. Je le dirais à mon père!

Au moins en voilà un qui ne perdait pas le nord même après un réveil en fanfare. Pour la énième fois, Shun répéta la phrase clé de cette matinée qui n'était pas prête de se finir selon lui.

-Akaba Reiji a fait un malaise.

Il avait vraiment l'impression de répéter cette phrase à tout bout de champ.

-Nooon? C'est possible ça?

Shun ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels. Il prenait tous Reiji pour un surhomme ou quoi? Aucun être humain ne pouvait échapper à la maladie et les plus forts n'avaient jamais fait exception à la règle. Avant qu'il n'est put répondre au blondinet ce dernier prit un air catastrophé.

-Mais ça veut dire que l'on aura même pas à le capturer!

Exaspéré Shun fit comme-ci la dernière réplique n'avait jamais existé.

-Connais-tu le numéro d'un médecin?

-Je peut même faire mieux que ça! fit Sawatari en brandissant son téléphone avant de se mettre à taper sur le clavier. Je connais le numéro de son médecin.

Shun poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au final il aurait tu réveiller Sawatari tout de suite au lieu d'aller voir Layra. Il aurait du se douter que ce dernier allait paniquer plus que de raison. Au final il plaignait Yuya qui devait s'occuper de tout les Lancers hormis lui, Sawatari et Serena qui devait toujours dormir dans sa chambre sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans la maison. En soupirant, Shun quitta la chambre avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la médecin maintenant.

* * *

Tous les Lancers étaient rassemblés dans le salon attendant qu'Akaba Reiji donne un signe de vie, ou plutôt que le médecin daigne enfin sortit de la chambre où reposait le directeur. Du coup, ils attendaient. Dans un silence calme pour une fois.

Finalement, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup à faire pour que Reiji passe plus de temps ici. Pas en très bonne état certes, mais, au moins il ne semblait pas prêt de repartir. Ils n'auraient pas à avoir recours à des techniques aussi farfelues les unes que les autres et qui auraient probablement échoué lamentablement.

Avec un long soupir Yuya étira ses jambes attirant le regard de tous. Layra dans ses bras tremblaient comme une feuille fixant sans sourciller les escaliers inquiets pour son frère. Le jeune homme à la chevelure tomate avait tenté en vain de le rassurer avant de le prendre dans ses bras espérant minimiser ses tremblements. Franchement, Akaba Reiji ne lui posait que des problèmes.

« Vous croyez qu'il va mourir ? » demanda de but en blanc Serena.

Yuya lui lança un regard interloqué alors que Layra tremblait d'autant plus dans ses bras. La jeune fille croisa son regard et croisa les bras prenant un air sérieux.

« Ce genre de chose arrive.

-Elle a raison. Il faut voir toute les possibilités. ajouta Shun le regard fermé.

Yuya faillit se frapper le visage. Il ne savait si s'était la guerre qui les avait rendus comme ça, mais ils pourraient faire l'effort d'être moins pessimiste. On ne mourrait pas dès que l'on tombait malade. On voyait que ce n'était pas eux qui s'occupaient du gamin entre ses bras, proche de faire une crise de panique à cause de son frère alité.

-C'est moi ou vous enterrez déjà Reiji ? fit remarqué Dennis en portant son gant blanc à son menton l'air perplexe même si ça avait l'air de l'amuser.

Les Lancers se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules face à cette réplique faisant rire Dennis.

-Il va vraiment finir si pied sous terre s'il continue à agir comme ça. marmonna une nouvelle de voix provenant des escaliers.

Le médecin descendait enfin un air exaspérer sur le visage.

-Cette abrut- enfin Akaba Reiji refuse de rester un repos alors qu'il a une grippe.

Le médecin rangeait furieusement ses affaires dans son sac tout en marmonnant des insanités à l'encontre de Reiji sous le regard très intéressé de Dennis. Il ne semblait même pas faire attention à eux.

-Vous voudriez qu'il reste au lit c'est bien ça Docteur? demanda Dennis d'un air malicieux.

-Je ne connais personne qui est réussi ce miracle. répliqua le docteur mettant sont chapeau sur sa tête. Voici l'ordonnance. dit-il en la tendant à Yuya qui l'a prit. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

D'un pas énerver le docteur se dirigea vers la sortie et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Changement de plan Lancers! s'exclama Sawatari joyeux. Notre but est désormais d'empêcher Akaba Reiji de se lever temps qu'il n'est pas remis!

Au regard des Lancers, Yuya sut que Reiji ne mettrait pas un pas en dehors de son lit avant que les Lancers ne l'aient décidé.

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il sortira. La rentrée arrive et le travail va de pair T-T


End file.
